Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet the Great Beast
Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet the Great Beast is a original written story from the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Series. It was submitted to Deviant Art on June 15, 2011. Plot A woman named Isla runs from the mob, carrying her baby with her, until she accidentally falls from the cliffs and later dies, but not before sending her baby drifting to sea, with the note reading, "take care of Mackenzie". The baby was later found by the Fantasy Adventure Team. Six months after the Fantasy Adventure Team found Mackenzie, they've arrived at Scotland. The Cubs ended up following them using Little Simba's copy of the Time Omnitrix. The team and the Cubs spend the rainy night inside a cavern, where they met Xellos, a mysterious priest who knows of Mackenzie. He "summoned" the team over to Scotland to look for the woman named Artis, a tavern owner in the Scottish village Balmoral who knows who Mackenzie is. Artis reveals that she is Mackenzie's aunt, the twin sister of her mother Isla and Mackenzie's father name is Lazarus, who is known as the "Great Beast". Years ago, twins Isla and Artis rescued Lazarus from the cruel and abusive circus, later taking him in to live in their home village and live a life like a human. Isla and Lazarus later fall in love and were married by Xellos, but the old ringmaster from the circus received word of Lazarus' whereabouts. As he looks for Lazarus, he lusts for Isla, wanting to marry her, but Xellos later kills him to protect Lazarus from being located. Mackenzie was born at the time when the circus members hunt down Lazarus. Isla tries to outrun the mob but suddenly, she fell from her death due to losing visblality to the fog. The team finally met Lazarus, who returns from his journey to locate his daughter. Benny showed Lazarus Mackenzie, a young beast who is able to socialize with others despite her form. Mackenzie and Lazarus spend time together as father and daughter, but the day was cut short when Artis later reveals her secret--the Banshee. She kidnaps Mackenzie and takes her into a place where the team would never find them. Xellos reveals that Artis made a deal with the Banshee to take over her body in exchange for making Lazarus love her and she is also the one who exposed Lazarus' existence to the circus. The Cubs found a pit that leads to a secret tunnel, a clue where Artis/Banshee has taken Mackenzie and went to a rescue. The team later found out about the cubs and runs to the place where the Cubs had went. Artis disguised herself as her deceased twin sister Isla to trick Mackenzie, but reveals the lie, thus making the Banshee taking full control of her body. The Cubs climb up the mountain cave where they found a magic rose that belongs to Lazarus. The Banshee only wants Mackenzie to destroy Lazarus' rose so to end Lazarus' life. The Banshee attacks the Cubs for infering, but the team, Xellos and Lazarus arrived in time to save them. Lionheart also arrives to aid everyone in escaping. Fed up with Artis, she leaves her body and leaves her to die. Artis, dying, gazes upon Lazarus' rose, but the rose suddenly wilts. As she slips away, she calls on Isla and Lazarus, saying she is sorry. Xellos is the first person the Banshee fought, but is defeated. The final battle takes place at the cliffs and ends when a rock tumbled on her and falls into the sea, dissolving into seafoam. Antoher rock comes towards the leaders, but Lazarus pushes them out of the way in place of himself. Lazarus' body was never found, but a memorial took place before Leo uses his watch to return home. Xellos later found Lazarus in his human form, carrying him back to the village to heal. Trivia *Mackenzie's origins and her birth parents are uncovered. She learns her birth name is Mackenzie Isla Lazarus, names put together from her parents. She is also the first beast in history to be born beast/human hybrid. *Xellos from the Slayers anime series makes his first appearence. Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories